total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Samey and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between Samey and Sky. Overview Samey and Sky first meet in Western Tough for the Polocrossie. Sky is shocked when she finds out that Samey from Total Drama Returns to the Island was a robot. Samey and Sky immediately hit it off, and eventually it leads to Samey telling Sky that she has a crush on Duncan. Since Sky doesn't want anyone to know her feelings for Duncan, she tells Samey that she thinks she has a good shot with Duncan. In This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Samey is shocked when Sky betrays her trust and kisses Duncan. In the following episodes Sky tries to get back on Samey's good side, however in Season 2 their friendship was never repaired. Total Drama Wild West Western Tough for the Polocrossie In this episode Sky tells the others to eliminate Samey. Sky is shocked when she finds out the that Samey-Bot was not the real Samey. After the elimination ceremony Sky and Samey talk about Duncan and head to the cabin. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Sky begins to talk to the actual Samey about Duncan. Samey says that Duncan is cute, and Sky immediately says back off. Fortunately for Sky, Samey does not hear this. Sky also confesses her crush on Duncan to Samey, but Samey misunderstands Sky and does not hear exactly what Sky tells her. The two celebrate together after their team wins the challenge. Serpent Showdown During the challenge Sky begins to get irritated with Samey constantly trying to flirt with Duncan. Sky talks in the confessional about Samey's excessive talking to Duncan during the challenge, and then states that she doesn't care. Red Dead Mergiton In this episode Sky and Samey talk in the beginning of the episode, and Sky is aggravated when she sees Samey talking to Duncan again. She tries to distract him from Samey, by asking Duncan if he is ready for the challenge. Sky is relieved when this stops the conversation between the two. Sky lies to Chris and tells him that there is no drama between her and Samey when he pairs up Duncan, Samey and Sky. Samey agrees with Sky's idea of making a skit with the two fighting over Duncan. During their performance Sky is confused when Samey tells her to stick to the script, but she improvised on the spot and continued the play. Sky and Samey are pleased when they receive a high score for their play. Sky tells Samey to eliminate Dakota and Noah because they are huge threats. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Samey is shocked when Heather says she will read Sky's diary. She is even more surprised when she finds out that Sky likes Duncan. Samey is also irritated when Sky kisses Duncan because she told Sky that she liked him. The two would not confront each other about this issue which bothered Samey. However, Samey still votes Heather with Sky. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys Sky and Samey are partnered up for the trust challenge. Sky notices that Samey is acting particularly rude towards her. Later on Sky realizes that it was due to her kissing Duncan. Despite this Samey does not act too mean to Sky. In fact during the trust challenge Samey catches Sky when she jumps off the roof, this leads Sky to believe that Samey is trustworthy. Also during the second portion of the challenge Samey prepares a dish for Sky, and Sky trusts Samey enough to eat it. When Samey wins the challenge she chooses Duncan as the person to share immunity with, which leaves Sky very jealous. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens After Duncan and Samey hug each other, Tyler gets mad at both of them, and told them to remember Sky, who was going out with Duncan. Both Duncan and Samey tell Tyler that it was just a friend hug, and both said they would never hurt Sky. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder When Duncan gets mad at Courtney, he then shouts at Courtney to not talk to Samey like that, almost saying girlfriend. Tyler then glares at Duncan, he then overreacts and can't believe that Duncan and Samey are going out, behind Sky's back. Samey then butts in, and says that they are not dating and that they are just friends. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Tyler glares at Duncan, and tells him that he is not cheating on someone. But Duncan just ignores him. Tyler states in the confessional, that Duncan has completely forgotten about Sky, and that he only cares for Samey now and not Sky. When Duncan and Samey start to flirt, Tyler tells Duncan and Samey that they are forgetting Sky. Duncan tells Samey and Tyler that he will break up with Sky as soon as possible. Duncan then tells Tyler to keep him and Samey a secret from Sky, which Tyler says he will keep it a secret. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Tyler tells Sky that he is sorry and surprised that Duncan cheated on her with Samey, and Sky says she was shocked as well. When Duncan kisses Samey on the cheek Sky states in her confessional that she is angered by Duncan's actions. Trivia *They were eliminated back after back. *They both had a crush on Duncan in Total Drama Wild West. *This is one of four friendships that were turned into a conflict in the series. The other being Noah and Tyler, Cody and Tyler, and Scott and Sky. **Coincidentally, all of this happened in Total Drama Wild West. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions